1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard with a sensing switch function, and more particularly to a keyboard capable of switching the mode of outputting signals through a sensing module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyboard plays a very important role in communications between people and technology, and most computers and other digital devices use the keyboard as an interface for communications, and the application of the keyboard comes with different ways of connections as science and technology advance.
The connection between keyboard and computer is developed from the early-stage RS-232/DB-9 communication interface standard to PS/2 communication interface and finally to the present USB communication interface with high compatibility. Most connections are cable connection, but the connection between keyboard and computer or digital device is no longer limited to the cable connection only as the applications of computers and digital devices becomes personalized and popular in our daily life, and the environments for the applications are no longer limited to work desks or computer desks anymore, and the wireless connection can overcome the limitation of the transmission distance and range.
To meet the wireless connection requirement of a wireless keyboard, infrared and Bluetooth connection technologies are developed, wherein the infrared connection technology has drawbacks such as directional restrictions and signal hindrance, and the angle and distance of using the wireless keyboard are limited, so that the infrared technology is replaced by the Bluetooth technology gradually, and the Bluetooth technology utilizes a 2.4 GHz wireless channel to transmit and receive signals, and thus the transmission is not interfered by electromagnetic waves easily, and the wireless connection for one-to-one or one-to-many devices can be achieved, and the distance of using a Bluetooth keyboard may be up to 10 meters as long as the digital device such as a computer, a tablet PC, or a smart phone is compatible to the Bluetooth keyboard, and thus the application is very convenient.
Although Bluetooth technologies have been used extensively, the external device for receiving the keyboard signals does not support the Bluetooth technologies in some application. For example, the Bluetooth functions cannot be used before a computer enters into an operation system to start the boot-up procedure or in a system boot such as a BIOS startup procedure or a conventional DOS operating system, so that the application of the Bluetooth keyboard still has a blind sport. Therefore, a keyboard with both wireless and cable connection interface has been developed for users having the requirements of setting a BIOS menu, using a conventional DOS system, or connecting an incompatible Bluetooth digital device, so that the keyboard is applicable in different operating environments to improve the convenience of use.
However, the keyboard with both wireless and cable connection interfaces still has the following drawback: The keyboard requires a plurality of physical press keys to switch to a different output mode to connect a different external device. Obviously, the application is more complicated, and users generally need to operate or press the physical press keys by both hand.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional keyboard, it is a main subject of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks by providing a method of switching a keyboard with both wireless and cable connection interfaces.